Out of the Darkness and Into the Light
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: 'As she walked through the ruins of that beautiful house, she saw the familiar figure she'd come all this way to see.' Following Lucifer's death, a hunter and a demon embark on a journey they'll never forget. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **'As she walked through the ruins of that beautiful house, she saw the familiar figure she'd come all this way to see.' Following Lucifer's death, a hunter and a demon embark on a journey they'll never forget. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **Based on a little dream I had, and I know where my plots going for the first few chapters. Hope you like, and I hope Crowley isn't too OOC. I'll try to keep him as in-character as I can throughout, but this is a focus on how he learns to love someone, because I love him!

xxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Out of the Darkness and Into the Light<strong>

**Chapter One **

It was early morning.

Alexia had driven for many hours to be here, and she'd turned up at a familiar place she remembered as if it were yesterday when she first stepped through its doors. She climbed out of her red '69 Mustang, the cold wind wrapping her in it's icy embrace which caused her to pull her beige jacket around her as she shivered in the early morning air, her collar-length, straight, dark brown locks being blown about in the breeze.

Her grey-blue eyes were graced with tears as the cold hit them, her small straight nose stinging with the icy weather. The sun was just starting to rise and the clouds were beginning to change colour with the sky. She stepped into the wreckage of the house, finding herself being sheltered by some of the remains of the structure from the freezing wind.

As she walked through the ruins of that beautiful house, she saw the familiar figure she'd come all this way to see. He sat there, deep in thought, almost as if he didn't know she was there. She made her way towards him, being careful as she stepped over piles of rubble and timber.

"Crowley..."

The demon lifted his head and smiled weakly at her, watching as she made her way over carefully to sit opposite him. It was good to see her alive. It felt incredibly good to see her alive, actually. Better than he thought it would.

"Lex," He said quietly, "What are you doing here?"

"Lucifer's dead." She told him, Crowley nodding.

"Yeah, I heard."

The atmosphere fell quiet, and the pair looked at each other for a while. Crowley clicked his fingers and there rested a bottle of whiskey in his hand, Alexia grinning as he clicked his fingers and passed her one of the glasses he'd formed out of nowhere. He poured her a drink and himself one, the two clinking glasses before taking down the whole shot.

"What are you gonna do?" Alexia asked, "I mean...are you gonna go back and live in your newest house, or...?"

"I don't know." Crowley replied, "I really don't know."

"Well...we're all planning on settling down...having some well earned time off." Alexia said with a soft smile, "I've got a small house near Bobby's with enough room for another person. Sam and Gabriel are living together in a house close by, Dean and Castiel are living in a house close by...and Bobby's obviously staying where he is to enjoy some peace and quiet. But I wouldn't mind a roommate."

She looked at him with slightly moist eyes.

"After everything we've been through together, it'd be good to have someone who understands me around the house...someone I can talk to." She continued, "Someone who makes me laugh and who doesn't think twice before standing up for me...even if they don't realise it."

Crowley smiled weakly at her and shook his head. He didn't understand what he felt for her. He'd never understood it. They spoke more often than the Winchesters, Bobby and Castiel would've liked, but they developed a good friendship and sense of trust.

But when the Winchesters and Crowley stood arguing in the middle of a road, Sam had gone to stab the demon only to be stopped by Alexia who had also, for the entire time she defended him, kept a tight hold of his hand. That need to protect him had surged through her, as it had him when Sam went to grab her and throw her out of the way. He felt a need to be close to her, but he found he couldn't move. She wouldn't want him. He couldn't show what he really felt, so how on earth could he be affectionate towards her in a relationship?

He'd been so lost in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed how close she was to him, and he looked up to find her kneeling on the rubble before him.

"What do you say, Crowley?" She asked, a little tearfully, "The house isn't anything like this, but...it's better than the one you have now, and..."

_I don't want to be alone_.

Crowley looked at her, his usual sarcastic and awesome self coming back for a moment as he tilted her head up with his fingers, Alexia gazing up at him with those damn puppy eyes.

"Deal." He said, "But, I have a question. Are we going to be sharing a bed?"

"Why do you wanna know that?" Alexia asked, Crowley smirking which made her smile.

"Just curious." He replied, looking from her eyes to her lips and back, "I wouldn't mind sharing a bed with you."

"Well, there's only one bed, so..." Alexia said with a soft smile, "I wouldn't mind sharing with you either."

"Hmm..." Crowley hummed, a small smile crossing his lips, "I think I can live with that."

Alexia looked to his lips and back again, gasping a little as he leaned forward and quickly kissed her lips, breaking it to grab the bottle of whiskey and glasses.

"Will there be any nakedness involved with this bed-sharing arrangement?" He asked, Alexia grinning at him as a tear fell down her cheek, the demon clicking his fingers as they arrived outside that new home, all white picket fences and window boxes.

"Of course." She replied, "Of course there'll be nakedness."

"Well, I really think that I have the perfect roommate." Crowley said with a smile, the two of them heading inside as they shared a slightly deeper kiss.

"In all seriousness..." Alexia began, "Is this your excuse for a quick fumble under the covers...or do you really feel something for me?"

Crowley recoiled slightly and hung his head in what Alexia perceived to be shame. She'd never seen him like this before and she it made her nervous.

"I can't...I can't come to terms with how I feel about you." He said, "I just know that you drive me insane in more ways than I can count."

And Alexia understood that perfectly well. He was a demon. Emotions were alien to him, especially ones involving relationships. She knew that patience was the key in this relationship, if it could be called that, and that patience would be what would get them through. She smiled at her demon and leaned in for another kiss, walking towards the bedroom once it was broken.

"That's good enough for me." She said quietly, "Now, I'm tired, and I wanna go to bed. There's a bit of space for you if you want to join me?"

Crowley grinned and followed her to the bedroom.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **'As she walked through the ruins of that beautiful house, she saw the familiar figure she'd come all this way to see.' Following Lucifer's death, a hunter and a demon embark on a journey they'll never forget. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **I really hope you guys are enjoying this! If it sucks, just tell me and I'll stop writing it. If you like it and want more, please let me know and I'll keep writing.

Hope you like this second chapter with a hint of possessive!Crowley.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Out of the Darkness and Into the Light<strong>

**Chapter Two **

"Do demons sleep?"

Alexia's questions broke Crowley out of his thoughts and he shrugged, sitting beside her as she climbed into bed. She lay back against the pillows, baby blue tank-top on show while her white flannel pyjama pants were concealed beneath the sheets.

"Never really had to but it helps once in a while." He replied, hearing a soft sigh from her, "Why?"

"I just wondered if you'd mind laying with me." Alexia whispered, her grey-blue eyes bearing into his blue-green ones, "I feel lost...Like, I'll wake up in the morning and what am I meant to do? What do I do with my life now? I just..."

Crowley had climbed into bed at this point, just in his partially open shirt and slacks, and he rested beside Alexia, resting on his elbow to listen to her.

"In all honesty..." She whispered, looking up at him, "I've never been so scared in my life."

Crowley sighed and looked at his best friend, who was now his lover and he brushed her hair behind her ear before kissing her lips.

"You'll be fine." He told her, "Anyway, I'm laying here so now, you'd better get some sleep. You look exhausted."

He earned a tearful nod and after turning out the lights in the room with a click of his fingers, he settled against the pillows. He knew that it wouldn't be such a bad idea to get some shut-eye himself. He watched as Alexia turned away from him and he turned onto his side, bravely reaching over and taking her hand, pressing a gentle kiss to her shoulder.

"Lex?"

"Hmm?"

"Night, love."

"Night, baby."

Alexia turned over, looking at Crowley with tearful eyes before she pressed against him, the demon just kissing her forehead gently and winding his arms around her. He rubbed her back until she calmed, and he didn't mind just keeping his arms rested around her body as she slept. He had a lot of time to think, and he knew that he and Alexia would need to have a very long conversation about their relationship the next morning.

* * *

><p>And the following morning, Alexia had heard the dreaded words 'We need to talk'. But as Crowley had sat on the sofa in front of her, she'd been greeted with a pained look from the demon. She was worried as she sat looking at him, worried that he thought that the two of them trying to make a relationship work was a mistake. That was all she needed.<p>

"I...I just want you to know that I'm not very good at things like this." He told her, "This whole relationship business. You know what I'm like."

He paused and his usual smirk and cockiness returned, which comforted her somewhat.

"I'm not into all that girly romantic stuff, and I'm not that into human contact...But when it comes down to you...well...things change."

Alexia sighed softly and smiled gently at him. She knew that he was more of a joker and that he wasn't all up for public displays of affection, but she knew that being in a relationship was going to be tough for him, and that it was new to him. He was used to making a quick deal and kissing someone to seal it, but not actually being settled in a real relationship with someone.

"Crowley, if you're a little cold towards me, or you don't wanna hold my hand or something in front of other people, I don't mind." She said softly, "I understand that this is new to you, and it's not exactly something I'm an expert in anyway. We're both gonna be learning, okay? It's fine, I promise."

"Darling, I don't..."

"If you say that you don't want to hurt me, I'll kick your ass." Alexia told the demon, "It's fine. Don't work yourself up, don't panic about holding my hand or anything, just take it at your own pace."

Crowley looked into those understanding grey-blue eyes and he smiled, Alexia grinning back and letting out a soft laugh. She moved closer to him and wound her arms around him, pressing a kiss to his cheek before giggling to herself.

"I'm gonna go and get some clothes for tonight."

"What?" Crowley asked, Alexia chuckling cutely.

"Oh, yeah...we're going out to a nightclub."

Crowley groaned with the dread of it. Pumping music, drunken humans, stupid songs that no-one knew the point of and worst of all, young men 'on the pull' as Crowley would call it. Other men looking for woman to hook up with, and in all likelihood those men would be eyeing up Alexia.

And that Crowley could not tolerate.

* * *

><p>"I wish they'd play something decent!" Dean yelled above the music, shaking his head as Becky, Alexia, Sam and Gabriel danced to the pumping sounds of Rihanna.<p>

But the music changed, Castiel groaning and shaking his head while Dean did the same. Crowley just closed his eyes and sighed, Chuck nudging him which caused him to open his eyes.

"Crowley, look..."

The demon looked up at Alexia who had a grin on her face, and the happiness in her eyes prevented him from keeping his smile hidden. The group stood in a line, Sam at one end and Alexia on the other, Gabriel and Becky in between. And it seemed that people had moved to let them dance which the others raised eyebrows at. _Crank That _by Soulja Boy. Perfect.

But what Crowley found even more perfect was how amazing the group of four performed the dance routine, and how goddamn happy Alexia looked. Castiel and Dean shared looks with Chuck who was gazing worriedly over at the bar, the little Prophet nudging Crowley again who looked over and spotted five men who were standing close behind Alexia and obviously checking her out. That wasn't their backside to admire. It was Crowley's.

_'Wow...'_ The demon thought, _'Jealous much, Crowley?'_

Well, he had a damn right to be jealous. This was his girlfriend, as strange as it was to call her that, and no other man had the right to gaze at her like she was a piece of meat. Definitely not.

As the song ended, he couldn't fight the urge to just go up to her and kiss her hard and deeply, just showing the five boys, as he thought them, that Alexia was spoken for. When his lips met hers, she let out a surprised sound before she just melted against him, kissing him back and holding onto him with all her strength. The other members of Team Free Will were completely shocked at Crowley's sudden outburst, but Castiel, Sam and Becky all had lazy smiles on their faces at how darn cute the pair were together. Upon the breaking of the kiss, Alexia looked into her demon's eyes and smiled gently.

"I take it you liked the dance." She whispered, Crowley biting his lip and shaking his head.

"Five lads checking you out." He said, "Had to show them who you belong to."

He realised that he'd basically just said he didn't enjoy watching Alexia dance and the flash of hurt that washed over her eyes made something twist in his gut.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry." He said, Alexia just beckoning him back to the group, "Lex..."

"It's okay." Alexia said with a smile, "It's alright, remember? You're learning. Honestly, it's fine."

The couple sat down and became involved in conversation, fingers laced together out of sight and under the table the whole time.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **'As she walked through the ruins of that beautiful house, she saw the familiar figure she'd come all this way to see.' Following Lucifer's death, a hunter and a demon embark on a journey they'll never forget. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **Sorry for my shorter updates recently. I got a hell of a lot going on in my head, and I'm trying my best to get through it without breaking down and becoming useless.

Hope you enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

><p><strong>Out of the Darkness and Into the Light<strong>

**Chapter Three**

Alexia took a deep breath as she lay on her side turning onto her back to look at Crowley who slept peacefully beside her.

She took in his handsome face, his steady breathing and the hold he had of her waist. He was clearly very tired, and he'd had plenty to drink the night before. As he stirred, he pressed a tender kiss to her temple and settled again, leaving her with little option but to lay there and wait for him to wake up.

She liked sleeping Crowley actually. He looked more peaceful than he did when he was awake, but also, there were no sarcastic comments or attempts at deals, there were no harsh words or cruel jokes, yet there were no compliments towards her or the occasional attempt at romantic phrases, or caring words. Those things, she missed.

He woke up not seconds later though, smiling gently at her and stroking her face. As she took his hand in her own and kissed it, she knew that the day ahead of them was definitely going to be a good one.

* * *

><p>Crowley had taken the liberty over the next couple of weeks to upgrade the house he shared with Alexia and as she stood in her own music room, she sang along to <em>Set Fire to the Third Bar<em>, but she didn't know Crowley was watching from the doorway.

She was so focused she couldn't see that he was there, and the one thing he realised he loved as much as her voice was the way that on certain notes, her right eyebrow would raise a little with her concentration. She began to play her violin along with the track, the movement of her fingers sending a tremor down the demon's spine. God, the things he imagined her doing with those fingers...

That was another step they were working to. Sex. They'd actually not slept together yet, and to say that Crowley had spent almost twenty nights in the same bed as the sexy young woman who was playing before him and not fucked her...Well, he was pretty damn proud of himself, he had to admit it. He desperately wanted, however to rip off her clothes and just take her on the spot, but he just couldn't do that.

But when the young woman began to sing to _Lithium _by Evanescence, he truly found how beautiful her voice was. The pain that lay in it, however, seemed to break something inside his body. She was really focused and devoted to nothing but that song, those lyrics and that music. She grabbed her violin and distorted it to play solo parts on it as she sang, and the way she hit those notes made his mouth go dry. The final chorus sent chills down his back and made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up straight, especially the high E she somehow reached.

He vanished as she finished her practice, just as she was about to turn around.

He watched as Alexia entered the living room, flopping down on the sofa and just laying across Crowley's lap, feeling his hand stroking her head tenderly before he reached down to hold her hand. A small smile crept its way onto his face as she brought his hand to her lips and kissed each knuckle gently, and the very sensation of it was enough to cause Crowley to suppress a moan.

"Darling?" He asked, knowing very well the name made her smile.

"Yes, sweetheart?" She replied, feeling Crowley slide his hands down her body to stroke her thighs.

"I've got some candles..." He began, "And I'm going to make you a pasta dinner. Then...I thought we could go to bed a bit earlier."

Alexia beamed, snuggling a little closer to her lover. She'd been waiting for what he was offering for a while. She'd half expected it after the first week, but it seemed Crowley was being really quite careful with regards to their relationship. She had a playlist on her iPod full of love songs. They could use that. And, she'd bought new lingerie the other day. She could wear that.

"Hmm." She breathed, "Sounds like an amazing idea, where do you come up with them?"

"Must be my clever brain." He said, earning a chuckle from her.

* * *

><p>The couple sat comfortably together that night, both gazing at each other over a candlelit table. Crowley had worked his ass off to make this dinner and to make it as special as possible. He'd done everything he could for Alexia during the day and he had tried to give her enough time to pamper herself with a nice hot bath.<p>

During her bath, Alexia had worked to make her body as beautiful as possible for Crowley, should the need arise, and she also relaxed herself as much as was physically possible. But now, here they sat in their gorgeous dining room, the soft sounds of Eva Cassidy drifting gently through the room, much to Crowley's disgust. Alexia had loved the meal. It was totally divine and Crowley clearly had worked stupidly hard to make it as nice as it was.

They washed the dishes side by side, both eventually moving to the living room where they sat curled up together on the couch, kissing and caressing one another gently and carefully. Alexia's heart was thundering in her chest, as Crowley's was in his, especially at the thought of the two of them getting naked. Their kisses grew desperate and frantic, both of them just starting to undress each other.

Then came the knock at the door...

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
